1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a front-light module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advance in information industry, electronic products with multiple functions (e.g., a display function, a touch-control function, a three-dimensional display function, and so on) have gained popularity due to the convenient use of the electronic products. Currently, these electronic products are characterized by multi-functionality mostly through add-on modules or equipment. For instance, when an electronic device is required to perform the display function and the touch-control function at the same time, the touch panel and the display panel may be adhered to each other by sealant, so as to construct the required electronic device. Certainly, in order to improve the display quality, a front-light module may be additionally adhered or assembled to the front of the display panel (e.g., an electrophoretic display panel) capable of performing the display function, and thereby the required electronic device is obtained.
To be specific, the conventional front-light module is constituted by a light source and a light guide plate (LGP). The two opposite surfaces of the LGP are planar surfaces, and the light source is located at the light-incident side of the LGP. Besides, in order to fix its location and supply power, the light source requires a circuit board. The circuit board is often placed on one of the surfaces of the LGP; in addition, the circuit board may be extended outside the LGP and electrically and structurally connected to the light source. At this time, the overall thickness of the electronic device increases because of the circuit board placed on the surface of the LGP. In another aspect, if any other component is subsequently required to be placed in front of the LGP, the thickness of an optical adhesive layer for adhering the LGP to other components must be greater than the thickness of the circuit board, so as not to interfere with the circuit board. As a result, the overall thickness of the electronic device cannot be effectively reduced.